Cedric Diggory/Background
In the chat, Cedric was introduced as a vampire from the Hufflepuff house in Hogwarts School Of Wizardry And Magic. He was a quiet boy but this didn't stop him from charming his Charms teacher - Alex. He joined her group of friends and quickly became very close with them. He and Alex became a couple soon and had a fun life in the school. He was a Seeker in Quidditch and was very good at this but Lexie Riddle beat him often. He made friends with Edward Scissorhands when he joined the group but stopped talking to him as much after Pepsi broke up with him. However, he and Ronnie Radke became even closer friends. They sang together and made their own Music Idol in which they and their girlfriends Alex and Pepsi took part. Cedric continued to talk to Radke even after Pepsi left him. In July 2012 Paramore and Bring me the horizon came to Hogwarts because of Maggie's request. Since everyone from Cedric's group of friends loved the bands, they hung around with them. During the attack over Hogwarts, they all hid in one room and there got to know each other better. However, Oliver Sykes, who Cedric wanted as a good friend, died and had to be made a vampire by Alex. Cedric helped him get used to his new strength and the two became closer. Although Cedric didn't approve of Oliver's behaviour around Draco Malfoy, he didn't stop hanging out with him. The group of friends often sang together and in games they played together. All of them had talent so it was very fun and enjoyable. However, Cedric and Pepsi started getting angry at each other for no apparent reason. This led to them fighting and not being able to be in the same room but all this didn't last for long. Cedric even wed Oliver to Pepsi one day while the group was playing at a field near the school. He wanted his best friend to stay longer by their side so much that he started teasing Oliver and Pepsi by telling them they should have babies. He wasn't happy, though, when they actually got married in Brasil one night and soon after they were expecting a baby. Cedric accepted this as well and went on tour with Oliver and his band. They stayed side by side as long as possible but then McGonnagle took over the school and the group split up. They went on vacations every summer and had lots of fun every time. Cedric was the funny one in the group and always joked around. In 2014 Hayley brought a knife with her and Ced didn't stop annoying her about it. Together the group watched the massacre in Norwich which was broadcasted apparentely. In 2012 he proposed to Alex and on 1.06.2014 they got married. The couple had their first child - Ariel on 12.09.2014 and Ced was extremely happy. -------------------------------------------------------------- In CWS he came soon after Alex, Pepsi, Lexie and Pupsi and started living with them and Ian. He and Alex were in a relationship but Ian was against it and was always in their way. In July 2012 the whole house except for Ryan Gosling and Shane was kidnapped by a person who kills monsters. Lexie, Pepsi, Pupsi, Draco, four zombies, Ronnie and Eddie were also included. Their mission was to find Hermione, Skyler, Cho, Cody Simpson, Valerie and a magical stone in a place with no magic. Ced was supposed to be in a group with Ronnie and a zombie but he kicked out Ronnie because of his whining. In a few days the two of them found the others and combined to continue the search together. They found the stone just in time before the evil person kills them. Afterwards Cedric decided to take Alex away but Ian stopped them and allowed Cedric to stay in the house as long as he doesn't try to kidnap his wife. A week later, when Ariana came to Ian's house to live there, she immediately fell in love with Cedric. His kindness stopped him from ignoring her so he went out with her a few times. The next day, paparazzi took photos of them where Ariana was wearing an engagement ring. He was totally against it but she convinced him it was for the best. Ariana introduced him to the Disney actresses but Ced only liked China as a friend. The fairy also introduced him to the real Disney princesses. He made up a story about him being a prince who saves a black haired princess from her evil husband. The story "The brave prince" was published magically in a book and Ariana bought it for him later. Their wedding party to ]]ok place in Ian's house and many people came to see him suffer, including Taylor Swift, Francisco's wives and the Smith family. His gift from Elijah was a tombstone saying "Cedric's happy life - 13.05.1929 - 02.08.2012" which he kept with him away from Ariana. The Disney princesses and actresses also came to the party but it seemed like no one likes the 'bride' since she ruined Cedric's story. Cedric embarassed Ariana in front of everyone by telling them the truth and confessed his love for Alex. Since then the two lived in Alex' room happily like a couple. But Ian wasn't happy and wanted Cedric gone, so the latter moved to live with the Halliwells. He got on well with the witches and they liked him, too, until he was killed by Carolina Browning and Benjamin Grey. However, Cormac (the Death) resurrected him and Cedric decided he wanted to go back to Alex's room so that if he was to be killed again, he would be able to say goodbye.Ian wasn't happy about this and made Francisco Trapote curse Cedric so that he would stay under Alex' bed for 23 years. This was bad because soon there was an earthquake and Cedric died with the collapsing house. Then he started living again as a zombie. Ian had no choice but to take him someplace else and curse him there. Cedric was left near a building site under a tree to continue his zombie life for 23 years. He was often visited by Draco who bragged about everything and even sleeping with Alex. Ced was heartbroken and angry and his zombie form attacked Malfoy and started biting him and later killing him to see how long it takes for him to revive. Not being visited by his old friends made Cedric bitter and hateful and he didn't want to see them ever again. However, when Draco took them (without Lexie and Cormac) to play a play with Cedric, the empathy boy was suddenly feeling better and wanted to have his friends back. So he soon became happy and free again with the help of Elijah Smith who took away his curse on his birthday. Coop's gift, however, was different. He gave Cedric more love and the boy became even happier and wanted to give love to everyone. Cedric even called the cupid 'papa', 'padre' or 'mi padre' and showed his love and gratitude towards him. After the birhtday party, Ced decided to go to a vacation in Japan and Draco went with him. They had lots of fun there and buried the hatchet. When they returned, they went to Alex' graduation party and had fun like before. They had broken into a really cool house and spent the night there. Afterwards, Cedric decided to rent an apartment for himself and stayed there.